1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated structures and more particularly pertains to a new prefabricated structure for quickly erecting a gazebo and for combining a plurality of gazebos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prefabricated structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, prefabricated structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,594; 4,335,558; 4,426,814; 5,555,681; 4,173,855; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,761.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new prefabricated structure. The inventive device includes a deck. The deck generally has a geometric shape such that a perimeter of the deck comprises a plurality of side edges. Each of a plurality of wall panels has a bottom edge, and a top edge. Each of the wall panels are positioned against one of the side edges of the deck and securely attacked thereto. At least one of the wall panels has door therein. A plurality of roof panels each has a generally trapezoidal shape such that each of the roof panels comprises a first base, a second base, and two legs. The first base has a greater length than the second base. Each of the second bases and the legs has a lip extending downwardly therefrom. Each of the roof panels has a channel therein orientated generally perpendicular to and positioned generally adjacent to the first base. A central member couples to each of the second bases. Each of the second bases is securely attached to central member, and each of the top edges of the wall panels is positioned in one of the channels of the roof panels.
In these respects, the prefabricated structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly erecting a gazebo and for combining a plurality of gazebos.